


Сине-бронзовый шарф, унесенный метелью

by God_abandoned_us



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_abandoned_us/pseuds/God_abandoned_us
Summary: Изрезанные оберточной бумагой пальцы щипало, когда Сычжуй крутил подарок в руках, рассматривая его со всех сторон. Кролики на упаковке, казалось, тоже радовались его личной маленькой победе. Разве мог он знать, что в подземелье, в котором находилась гостиная Хаффлпаффа, Цзинъи налеплял пластыри на исколотые спицами пальцы? На какие только жертвы не пойдешь ради любимых.
Relationships: Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Kudos: 8





	Сине-бронзовый шарф, унесенный метелью

Упаковочная бумага, как бы аккуратно Сычжуй ни старался оборачивать её вокруг подарка, кое-где порвалась. Он попытался исправить эту небольшую оплошность при помощи скотча, яркого, широкого и с рождественским узором, но, кажется, сделал только хуже. Теперь общий вид подарка не впечатлял совершенно: скотч был приклеен криво, да и сама коробка выглядела, как цирковая афиша. То есть нелепо. 

Сычжуй опустился на мягкий ворсистый ковёр и, поставив далеко не идеально упакованный подарок рядом с собой, возвёл глаза к потолку. Тишину пустующей комнаты разрезал отчаянный вздох. 

Очередная попытка провалилась. Кажется, это была шестая... Он не считал.

Не то чтобы Сычжуй не умел мириться с поражениями или всегда выполнял то, что должен, безупречно. Он вполне спокойно относился к собственным ошибкам и старался не повторять их в будущем, однако все, что касалось его возлюбленного, было делом принципа. Пусть и приносило ему немало страданий. 

Сычжуй, хоть и являлся образцовым студентом если не во всей школе, то на своем факультете точно, но в чем-то не связанном с интеллектуальной деятельностью был полным профаном. По этой причине он профессионально избегал любых поручений, требовавших от него творческой активности. Он бы, несомненно, с лёгкостью испортил всё. 

Однако праздники были тем исключением, от которого не спрячешься даже в Азкабане. Сколько ни игнорируй их приближение, даты, отмеченные в календаре красным, напомнят о себе. Если они не напомнят о себе сами, обязательно напомнит Цзинъи. Запрыгнет на спину с разбегу, обнимет крепко за шею и прошепчет на ухо: «А что ты мне подаришь?» 

Сычжуй обычно отвечал, что это сюрприз и если он расскажет, то все волшебство ожидания исчезнет. Цзинъи кивал головой, все ещё не размыкая рук, и весело смеялся. Каждый раз из его уст проскальзывала фраза о том, как замечательно, что до праздника осталось недолго. Сычжуй отводил взгляд в сторону и менял тему разговора. 

Цзинъи, конечно, замечал. И он знал, что Сычжуй всегда имел минимум три идеи для подарка, которые не могли не понравиться получателю. Потому что Юань детально запоминал мимолётно брошенные другими фразы о своих хобби, вкусовых предпочтениях и планах. Он незаметно помогал каждому приблизиться к мечте. 

И если всех устраивали бережно донесённые в праздничных пакетах подарки, то в случае с Цзинъи такой облегчённый вариант не устраивал уже самого Сычжуя. 

Потому что Цзинъи каждый раз светился от радости, когда видел, как сильно кто-то постарался ради него. И Цзинъи был за такую степень проявления заботы очень благодарен. Особенно Сычжую. Своей творческой катастрофе. 

Цзинъи понимал, что ранки от порезов бумагой на длинных пальцах — ради него. Остатки клея в волосах и на мантии — ради него. Тысячи ленточек всех цветов и оттенков, хранящиеся в коробке из-под вкуснейшего молочного шоколада из «Сладкого королевства», — ради него. 

У Цзинъи по всем карманам были разбросаны пластыри со вспыхивающими фениксами и спящими совами, которые он заботливо наклеивал на кровоточащие порезы. Серые медицинские пластыри Сычжую не шли. 

Иногда Цзинъи забывался, и, сидя в Большом зале после трапезы, прижимался щекой к холодной ладони Сычжуя. У Сычжуя всегда были ледяные пальцы. Ни один не нарушал воцарившегося молчания, а Цзинъи счастливо улыбался. На его румяных щеках появлялись ямочки. Глядя прямо в искрящиеся нежностью глаза, Сычжуй переставал ощущать мир вокруг. Он казался таким малозначимым, когда сердце учащало свой ритм, а тепло, словно сливочное пиво с имбирем, разливалось по венам. 

Ради возможности вновь увидеть этот влюбленный взгляд Сычжуй мог без сожалений сломать руку и даже свернуть шею. Но Цзинъи был категорически против подобных жертв. 

Тем не менее стоило вернуться к появившейся проблеме. Сычжуй — основатели факультетов Хогвартса тому свидетели — оттягивал этот момент до последнего. Уже наступил канун Рождества, и Сычжуй, будучи не в состоянии отсрочить нелюбимую часть любой предпраздничной подготовки ещё сильнее, принялся с видом мученика упаковывать подарок.

Он вполне успешно справлялся с уничтожением бумаги, пока она не закончилась. А подарок выглядел все так же убого, по личной оценке Сычжуя. 

И это, пожалуй, было обиднее всего. Сычжуй едва успел ухватить последний рулон крафтовой бумаги во всем Хогсмиде. За неделю до Рождества волшебники словно срывали с себя все запреты и ограничения и подчистую сметали все товары с полок в украшенных венками из омелы и остролиста магазинах. Страшно было представить, что в мире маглов мог твориться такой же хаос. 

Ленивое зимнее солнце медленно закатывалось в зенит, и Сычжуй с огорчением осознал, что три часа его жизни были потрачены впустую. А трудностей стало на одну больше. 

Где же добыть бумагу... 

На секунду в гудящей голове проскользнула мысль о том, что можно воспользоваться одной из многочисленных привилегий старост и обратиться за помощью к профессору Не. Пусть профессор Не Хуайсан и был деканом Слизерина, но, благодаря любви Сычжуя к искусству и должному культурному образованию, они неплохо ладили. Хотя у Сычжуя имелась догадка, что профессор Не приглядывал за ним по просьбе папы. Если газетные страницы и разрывались от новости о самой грандиозной пьяной выходке в мире магии за прошедшую неделю, то можно было не сомневаться, что в заголовках обязательно упомянут Вэй Усяня и Не Хуайсана. Сычжую было неловко осознавать, что его папа во всеуслышание был назван лучшим собутыльником его же профессором. 

Немного успокаивало только то, что Не Хуайсан не был деканом Рейвенкло. Пересекаться с ним лишний раз Сычжую не особо хотелось. Все равно на рождественских каникулах преподаватель несомненно заглянет к ним «на чай». 

К счастью, существовал вариант попроще. 

По пути на восьмой этаж Сычжуй встретил только добродушного Толстого Монаха. Каменные коридоры пустовали, потому что почти все студенты несколько дней назад покинули стены школы, чтобы отметить Рождество в кругу семьи у родного очага. Толстый Монах не стал задерживать Сычжуя, только радостно поздравил с наступающим и тут же скрылся, на высокой скорости влетев в стену. 

Выручай-комнату придумал поистине гений. И Сычжуй знал, что _сможет_ попасть туда, потому что ему _позарез нужна_ обёрточная бумага.

Помещение выглядело как книжный магазин в сезон распродаж. На сотнях деревянных полок пестрели корешки книг с названиями, с потолка свисали конфетти, а кое-где на полу валялись длинные листы упаковочной бумаги. 

Именно то, что он искал. 

Еще и развёрнутые, прямые, без скручивающихся уголков. Такого широкого выбора не было и в центральном книжном — Сычжуй знал наверняка. Он бегло осматривал каждый лист, пока, наконец, его взгляд не упал на крафтовую бумагу с кроликами. Серые маленькие комочки, грызущие морковку, определенно были лучшим выбором из всех возможных. Сычжуй аккуратно свернул бумагу в рулон и поспешил вернуться в свою комнату. 

Рисунок на обертке напомнил ему о кое-чем важном. Сычжуй мысленно три раза извинился перед своим пушистым питомцем, терпеливо ждущим свой законный обед в клетке. Как он только мог забыть покормить Редиску! 

Мягкое солнце только-только начинало прятаться за верхушки голых деревьев Запретного леса. Тёплый свет лился сквозь витражные стекла. Сычжуй ускорился, идя по коридору, размышляя, успеет ли он поймать Цзинъи в Большом зале, если закончит за полчаса. 

Он влетел в комнату, почти снеся дубовую дверь с петель и напугав Редиску так сильно, что тот подпрыгнул, ударившись головой об прутья клетки. Юань погладил малыша по спинке, прося прощения, и даже наложил ему чуть больше комбикорма, чем положено.

Закатав рукава рубашки до локтя и поставив коробку ровно в центр огромного листа бумаги, Сычжуй принялся в седьмой раз расчерчивать линии сгиба и медленно, чтобы не порвать, складывать стороны. Он почти не дышал. 

Факт оставался фактом: кролики никогда его не подводили. Коробка выглядела мило и аккуратно. В прошлом году Юань в совершенстве овладел навыком делать пышные банты, поэтому винно-красная лента идеально завершила внешний вид подарка. 

Осмотрев своё творение, сил на создание которого ушло больше, чем на подготовку к СОВ, Сычжуй удовлетворительно кивнул самому себе. Убрав подарок в шкаф и накрыв его на всякий случай тёмно-синим пледом, Юань сел на ковёр. Пальцы приятно хрустнули, когда он решил размять их; шея тоже немного затекла. Его старания определённо дали желаемый результат. 

Малыш Редиска послушно сидел в клетке, даже не стараясь раскидать наполнитель за её пределами. Сычжуй очень не любил убирать всю комнату по три раза за день, потому что Редиска, когда ему что-то не нравилось, с лёгкостью портил настроение всем. В особенности Юаню. Должен же был хозяин брать ответственность за своего питомца. Вот он и страдал. 

Редиска хорошо покушал, потому что Сычжуй решил, что обделять своего любимца в праздник было бы несправедливо. Надкушенный листик салата валялся рядом с морковкой у поилки, а спокойный сытый мальчик послушно сидел на руках у Юаня и позволял гладить себя и чесать за ушком. 

Побегать Юань разрешит ему позже, сейчас у него не хватало времени. Ему ещё нужно было найти Цзинъи, который, как он надеялся, все ещё ждал его в Большом Зале. Сычжуй отказался от праздничного обеда, сославшись на неотложные дела (подарок вместо него никто бы обернуть не смог), и пропал на несколько часов. Сычжую стало стыдно, что он оставил Цзинъи одного в канун Рождества, просто потому что не смог заставить себя доделать подарок заранее. 

Кролик оказался упрятан во внутренний карман мантии, где он безостановочно копошился, почти незаметно щекоча бок Сычжуя, прижавшего Редиску ближе к себе. 

Лестничные пролеты были преодолены на несколько минут, цоканье туфель Сычжуя громким эхом отдалось в Большом зале. Оставшиеся в Хогвартсе на рождественские праздники студенты уже успели разойтись по комнатам и гостиным своих факультетов. Только Цзинъи лежал на скамейке у наряженной ёлки и тоскливо смотрел на кристально-прозрачные снежинки, ни одна из которых так и не долетала до него, растворяясь в воздухе. 

Он только услышал приближающиеся шаги, как тут же вскочил, едва не свалившись со скамейки и не ударившись задницей об холодный каменный пол. Сильные руки придержали за талию, помогая восстановить равновесие, и Цзинъи тут же накинулся на Сычжуя с крепкими объятиями. Юань мягко прижал к себе Цзинъи:

— Осторожнее, А-И, в правом кармашке Редиска. 

Цзинъи тихо фыркнул, тут же отступая на полшага назад, и подлез Сычжую под руку, доставая из мантии кролика.

— Ну и где мой рождественский поцелуй? Ты провинился, А-Юань, — Цзинъи чмокнул Редиску в носик и почесал за ушком. Кролик забавно дернул носиком, и Цзинъи, довольно зажмурившись, потерся щекой о белоснежный мех. Редиску собственнически прижали к себе, и Сычжуй понял, что любимца ему вернут нескоро. — Я жду свои извине...

Закончить предложение Цзинъи так и не смог. Он завороженно смотрел в лучистые глаза напротив, чувствовал едва уловимые касания холодных пальцев на своей наверняка покрасневшей по смущения щеке. Сычжуй огладил большим пальцем скулу, наклонился, сдувая с глаз Цзинъи его непослушную челку и невесомо прикоснулся к приоткрытым губам Цзинъи. Сычжуй всегда предпочитал действия словам. Цзинъи закрыл глаза и, чуть подавшись вперёд, впечатался в губы Сычжуя улыбкой со вкусом имбирного печенья. 

Юань чуть отстранился, чтобы провести влажными губами по скуле и прикусить ушной хрящик. Цзинъи пискнул, сжав Редиску в руках чуть сильнее, чем было можно. Сычжуй заботливо вытер крошки от печенья в уголках рта Цзинъи.

— Я прощён?

— Пока нет, — Цзинъи наиграно отвернул от него голову, но Сычжуй все равно поймал взглядом веселье, искрящееся в серебристых глазах. Цзинъи игрался. — Но я могу подумать лучше, если...

То, что Редиска ещё не выпал из рук Цзинъи, которого Сычжуй атаковал поцелуями без предупреждения, можно было назвать чудом. Цзинъи то ослаблял хватку, то, наоборот, сжимал бедного кролика до писка. У Редиски от подобного предательства со стороны Цзинъи могла и остановка сердца случиться. 

— Все ещё нет? 

— Ммм, только потому что канун Рождества, — Цзинъи, приподнявшись на носочки, в последний раз мазнул поцелуем по губам Сычжуя. Цзинъи отошёл на два шага, внимательно осматривая возлюбленного; он неудовлетворительно покачал головой. 

— А-Юань, сегодня же Рождество. Почему ты в студенческой мантии? Я понимаю, что ты староста, но все же... Мне не нравится, пойдем.

Цзинъи схватил пальцами рукав мантии Сычжуя и потянул за собой к выходу из Большого зала. Отказы не принимались. Сычжуй и не возражал, только вытянул черную ткань из цепких пальцев Цзинъи, переплетая их со своими. 

Закрученные лестницы перекидывали их из крыла в крыло, и как прекрасно, что обитель студентов Рейвенкло находилась дальше всех кабинетов и башен. Домовые эльфы в этом году превзошли самих себя. Школа выглядела во всех смыслах волшебно: на каждой двери висел рождественский венок, и цветочные узоры с переплетениями шишек и гирлянд на них никогда не повторялись. Пуансеттии, впутанные в ветви сосновых елей, припорошенных снегом, распустились перед рождественской ночью, а на перилах висела мишура с сотней — а может и тысячей — хрустальных шаров всевозможных цветов и оттенков. Высокие, но стройные ёлки были расставлены в коридорах. По торжественности они ни в чем не уступали соснам, которые сияют в Большом Зале. Украшенные, блестящие, они даже не загораживали проходы. В воздухе парили изящные изогнутые подсвечники, отбрасывая на стены густые тени.

Цзинъи не стал вслушиваться в вопрос, ответ на который являлся паролем для пропуска в гостиную факультета Рейвенкло. Сычжуй решил задачу верно, и страж, с удовлетворительной улыбкой пожелавший им счастливого Рождества, удалился бродить по картинам Хогвартса. 

— А-Юань, — задумчиво начал Цзинъи. 

— Да? 

— Ты не жалеешь, что остался со мной? — Цзинъи шёл чуть впереди и даже не оглянулся. Путь до нужной комнаты был хорошо ему знаком. 

Перед тем, как зайти внутрь, Цзинъи замялся. Он несмело толкнул дверь, когда Сычжуй прижался сзади, обвивая руками его талию, и уткнулся носом в макушку; надуманная тревога вмиг отступила. Объятия Юаня всегда действовали на него успокаивающе. 

— А разве должен? В этот день у меня есть ты и Редиска, разве мне нужен кто-то ещё?

— А как же родители?

Сычжуй на несколько минут замолчал, устроив ладони на мягком животике Цзинъи, скрытом под мятным свитером с вышитыми белыми ёлочками. От шерсти кожа на тыльной стороне ладоней немного чесалась. 

— Это должно было остаться сюрпризом, но... Вчера я получил от отца письмо. Он сообщил, что они приедут за нами завтра утром и заберут на все каникулы. Ты же не против?.. — осторожно уточнил он. 

— Я буду счастлив провести все праздники с твоей семьёй, правда... — его голос стал тише. — Я точно не буду мешать?

Сычжуй, посмеявшись, чмокнул его в макушку:

— Конечно, нет. Папа Усянь от тебя без ума. По отцу, может, и не видно, но он тоже. 

Цзинъи устроил голову на плече Сычжуя, положив свои ладони поверх его рук. Очевидно, он ждал поцелуя в щеку — а Сычжую не было необходимости намекать толще. Цзинъи едва не заурчал, когда почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ. Однако они все ещё стояли в дверном проеме.

— Тебе нужно переодеться.

— Помню.

Тяжелая дверь негромко хлопнула за их спинами. 

К величайшему разочарованию Цзинъи, у Сычжуя совершенно не оказалось неофициальной одежды. Только строгое, классическое, монотонное... Цзинъи повернулся к Юаню и с искренним удивлением спросил, точно ли это весь его гардероб. Сычжуй нервно кивнул. Он неотрывно смотрел на черно-синий плед, прикрывающий его рождественский подарок, и очень надеялся, что Цзинъи из любопытства не решит посмотреть, что под ним находится. Как хорошо, что вся его одежда была сложена и развешена в левой части шкафа. 

Цзинъи в смятении закрыл дверцы. Сычжуй наконец-то смог выдохнуть (хотя он сам не заметил, когда перестал дышать). Юань присел на кровать, перед этим поправив появившиеся на покрывале складки. 

Цзинъи выглядел расстроенным, и Сычжуй, похлопав по месту рядом с собой, негромко позвал его к себе. Цзинъи все также задумчиво уселся рядом и обнял руку Сычжуя, положив подбородок на его плечо. 

— Что же нам делать? Очень важно соответствовать атмосфере праздника... 

Сычжуй, словно извиняясь, погладил колено Цзинъи. Его пальцы поднимались все выше по бедру, пока Цзинъи не накрыл его ладонь своей, останавливая. Спустя минуту размышлений он вскинул голову, резко поднимаясь и за запястье утягивая за собой Сычжуя. К выходу. 

— А-И?

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Придётся вручить тебе подарок сейчас, — Цзинъи аккуратно переложил Редиску, сидевшего на его коленях, в руки Сычжуя. Юань снова поместил кролика в его излюбленное место — внутренний карман мантии. 

— Уверен, что хочешь? 

— В этом нет ничего страшного, так что все в порядке. 

Гостиная Хаффлпаффа находилась рядом с кухней, где домовые эльфы пекли имбирное печенье и варили безалкогольный глинтвейн для вечернего пира. Благодаря общительности и харизме, Цзинъи знали все преподаватели, призраки и картины Хогвартса, и большинство из них испытывали к ребёнку очень тёплые чувства. Именно по этой причине домовые эльфы всегда встречали Цзинъи чуть ли не радостными криками. Они могли поймать его в коридоре рядом с гостиной Хаффлпаффа и предложить что-нибудь сладкое в качестве перекуса. Отказываться было глупо.

Поэтому и перед тем, как постучать по бочкам, стоящим у правой стены в ряд, и сказать пароль стражу-натюрморту, Цзинъи заскочил на кухню. Он вернулся буквально через минуту, держа в руках круглую тарелочку с горячим печеньем, от которого ещё исходил пар. От аромата закружилась голова. 

Гостиная Хаффлпаффа с первых секунд произвела на Сычжуя сильное впечатление. В общей комнате было тепло и ярко. Мягкие пуфики желтого цвета были разбросаны по всему периметру, на полках с книгами стояли политые и ухоженные кактусы с распустившимися цветками, с потолочных горшков спускались лозы. Много света, много пространства и много комфорта. Отполированные столы были выкрашены медовым цветом, и создавалась такая потрясающая атмосфера, что Сычжую вдруг стало ясно, почему Хаффлпафф считают самым счастливым факультетом школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Здесь студенты могли по-настоящему почувствовать домашнюю, семейную обстановку.

На тот момент гостиная пустовала, потому что, по словам Цзинъи, все студенты факультета уехали на время праздников и только один нелюдимый мальчик со второго курса остался, почти не вылезая из кровати и отсыпаясь после тяжелого полугодия. Этот юноша чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее наедине с собой, чем в чьей-либо компании, поэтому и в общую гостиную наведывался редко. 

Комната Цзинъи находилась на самом верхнем этаже, он не впервые приводил туда Сычжуя.

Комната Цзинъи — это хаос. Сычжуй был почти уверен, что точно такой же хаос творился и у него в голове: несколько вырванных из учебника листов теории по зельеварению, пустые склянки с темно-фиолетовыми и ядовито-зелеными разводами на стенках, криво наклеенные на стенах, кроватях и столах напоминания о том, что необходимо сделать... Да, в мыслях у Цзинъи был точно такой же хаос.

Сычжуй любил в нем эту рассеянность.

Цзинъи встал на колени и, вытянув руки вперёд, потянулся под кровать, стараясь не удариться головой об низкое дно. Верхняя часть его тела полностью скрылась под кроватью, и все, что Сычжую оставалось, — это терпеливо ждать своего подарка и хихикать, слыша словно кроличье чихание. Наверняка там было очень пыльно. 

Неудивительно, что Цзинъи расчихался — создавалось впечатление, что его волосы поседели, а сам он посерел лицом от болезни. Сычжуй прыснул от смеха, присев рядом на одно колено и подув ему в лицо. В ответ на это действие его удостоили лишь недовольным прищуренным взглядом. Юань мягко стряхнул пыль с волос Цзинъи, хотя это несильно помогло и, намочив в раковине полотенце, помог любимому умыться. Сычжуй так умилился от вида притихшего пыльного Цзинъи, что совершенно не обратил внимания на то, что тот держал в руках. 

— С Рождеством! — Цзинъи, немного приподнявшись с пола, чмокнул Сычжуя в губы и вложил ему в руки шуршащий свёрток. Оберточная бумага была из волшебного магазина, в красивыми падающими снежинками, которые словно уносились порывами ветра — Сычжуй видел такую в Хогсмиде. Магические вещи восхищали. — Открывай же. И не бойся порвать упаковку, — Цзинъи фыркнул, нетерпеливо ёрзая на месте; в его глазах искрилось веселье. 

На какое-то время в комнате стало абсолютно тихо. 

— А-И... — Сычжую было сложно описать свои чувства. Если бы он назвал подарок прекрасным, чудесным, замечательным, это все оказалось бы совершенно не тем, что он хотел сказать. Потому что он был... несомненно, очень ценным. Да.

Сычжуй достал вещь из упаковки, поднимая её перед собой, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. Это был ручной вязки свитер. На нежно-голубой шерсти был изображен белоснежный маленький снеговик с двумя длинными кроличьими ушками и угольно-черным носиком. На его шею даже был намотан шарф в сине-бронзовых тонах. На обоих рукавах свитера от плеча до запястья чередовались снежинки и сердечки. Аккуратные, расположенные на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга.

Насколько Сычжуй был плох в том, что делается собственными руками, настолько Цзинъи был в этом хорош. 

Цзинъи показалось, что глаза Сычжуя заблестели, словно он до слез расчувствовался. Юань на самом деле был близок к этому состоянию. Он мысленно обрадовался, что его подарок тоже станет для Цзинъи памятным.

Юань прижал мягкую шерсть к щеке и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Цзинъи подполз поближе, привалившись к его плечу и исподлобья наблюдая за ласковой улыбкой.

— Ты жаловался, что в вашей гостиной бывает прохладно, поэтому я... беспокоился, что ты можешь заболеть. Я первый раз пробовал вязать, честно. Я мог пропустить где-то петлю или... — Цзинъи не успел договорить, как Сычжуй, положив свитер на колени, повернулся к нему всем корпусом и крепко сдавил в своих объятиях. Цзинъи не хватало воздуха. Голова закружилась, но он бы предпочёл встретить смерть в этих искренних объятиях, чем попросить отпустить его. Сычжуй ослабил хватку, и едва Цзинъи смог сделать глубокий тяжелый вдох, как его приоткрытые губы тут же смяли в настойчивом поцелуе. 

Когда Сычжую было сложно говорить, он действовал. Он действовал так, что Цзинъи всем своим существом понимал, что именно до него пытаются донести. Руки Цзинъи дрожали, а щеки вспыхнули, словно кто-то щелкнул делюминатором внутри него. 

И, когда Сычжуй захотел прервать поцелуй, он не позволил, прильнув к нему снова. И пусть голова будет кружиться от нахлынувших эмоций, и пусть он потом не сможет встать из-за затекших ног — все потом. 

— Я мог догадаться. Ты же все пальцы исколол, глупенький, — Сычжуй прижал к губам обе его руки, целуя подушечку на каждом пальце, и Цзинъи плавился, как свеча в подсвечнике. — Спасибо, А-И, — бормотал он. — Это лучший подарок, который мне дарили за всю жизнь. 

— Не преувеличивай...

— Редиска будет думать, что смотрится в зеркало.

Белоснежный кролик выразительно чихнул во внутреннем кармане. Юноши засмеялись, вновь припадая к губам друг друга.

— Могу я выпустить Редиску побегать? — взяв малыша на руки и сжав его покрепче, чтобы не вырвался, спросил Сычжуй.

— Конечно. Я достану Крылышко из клетки. Пусть они поиграют вместе, — Цзинъи, держась за плечо Юаня, с трудом встал на ноги. Они затекли и теперь неприятно покалывали.

Цзинъи вытащил своего малыша с серой шерсткой из клетки и, толкнув входную дверь ногой и услышав щелчок замка, опустил Крылышко на пол. Редиска уже минуту как осваивал просторы малознакомой комнаты, но, увидев друга, молниеносно подбежал к нему, утыкаясь носиком в бок. 

— Кстати, А-И... Почему-то я только сейчас задумался об этом. Почему Крылышко? Как у бабочки?

— Как у курочки, А-Юань. 

Поначалу Сычжуй удивленно смотрел прямо в глаза Цзинъи, не моргая, а после его сжатые губы надломились в улыбке, и он рассмеялся. Чисто, искренне —так, что у Цзинъи сердце щемило от любви.

— Ты так сильно любишь куриные крылышки?

— Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. 

Цзинъи улёгся на незаправленную кровать, мельком глянув на Сычжуя. Юань без лишних слов поднялся с ковра и, подойдя к постели, мягко посмотрел на обнимающего одеяло Цзинъи. А ведь мог бы обнимать его самого.

— Хоть бы плед постелил. 

— Надень свитер.

Никогда не было нужды повторять Сычжую дважды. Он быстро расстегнул пуговицы, складывая рубашку так, как обычно они лежали на полках в магазинах, и надевая через верх немного большой свитер. Рукава доставали до середины ладони, и Цзинъи недовольно вздохнул.

— Ошибся с размером.

— Так даже лучше, — Сычжуй, все же бросив на вторую половину кровати сложенный пополам плед, прилёг рядом с Цзинъи. Он только собирался уткнуться ему в затылок и прижать к себе вплотную, как разбушевавшиеся кролики решили напомнить о себе. 

Редиска с Крылышком играли в догонялки и случайно сбили стул, на котором стопкой были свалены учебники по травологии, трансфигурации, защите от темных искусств... если судить по потрепанным корешкам. Естественно, книги попадали вниз. 

Цзинъи вздохнул, махнув на это рукой и пообещав себе убрать беспорядок чуть позже, и прикрыл глаза. Он захотел немного поспать — видимо, снегопад и резкое изменение атмосферного давления подействовали на него, как снотворное. Он перевернулся на другой бок, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Сычжуя и медленно проваливаясь в сладкую дрему. Он всегда засыпал за считаные минуты. 

Цзинъи, уже не соображая, почувствовал мимолётное прикосновение ледяных пальцев на своей щеке. 

— Сладких снов. 

Редкий кроличий шорох, песнь метели за окном и легкий поцелуй в лоб не смогли заставить его открыть глаза.

***

Сумерки уже сгустились над Запретным Лесом, когда Цзинъи очнулся в привычных объятиях. Он слышал слабое сопение Сычжуя над ухом и видел дрожащие тени, отбрасываемые благодаря колышущемуся пламени единственной не догоревшей свечи. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Но было нужно.

Цзинъи лениво потянулся руками, до этого прижатыми к груди, к воротнику свитера Юаня и, оттянув его, оставил мягкий поцелуй на ключице. Брови Сычжуя едва заметно дрогнули. 

— А-Юань, ты проснулся?

Сычжуй многозначительно мыкнул, все ещё не открывая глаз.

— Пойдём в Хогсмид? До полуночи ещё долго, я хочу погулять. 

— А метель?

Цзинъи оглянулся через плечо на окно. Было видно только иссиня-чёрное небо без звёзд и отражение горящей свечи. 

— Закончилась. 

Цзинъи снова прижался щекой к мягкому голубому свитеру и помотал головой, из-за чего его челка немного наэлектризовалась. Он усмехнулся, поднимая затуманенный взгляд на Сычжуя и тут же получая ленивый поцелуй в висок. 

— Я хочу сливочного пива. Оно такое вкусное, но вряд ли твой отец разрешит нам пить на каникулах, да? Просто посидим немного в «Трех метлах». Не хочешь?

Сычжуй задумчиво смотрел куда-то сквозь Цзинъи, накручивая его спутанные ото сна волосы на палец. Его взгляд был расфокусирован. Мыслительный процесс затянулся на несколько минут — он ещё не до конца проснулся. Цзинъи нетипично терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Только оденься потеплее. 

Цзинъи от радости резко вскочил, словно не он только что сонно валялся в тёплых объятиях, и случайно задел макушкой Сычжуя по подбородку. Юань дернулся и ударился затылком об стену. Он ни проронил ни звука, но сразу же схватился за голову, сжимая волосы пальцами. 

Цзинъи ощутил укол вины. 

— Прости... — он, приподняв Сычжуя за подбородок, чмокнул его в уголок губ, как бы извиняясь. Юань и не злился. 

— Все в порядке. 

Сычжуй приподнялся на локтях, свесив ноги вниз. Цзинъи уже успел разворошить, наверное, всю одежду в шкафу, пока искал нужные вещи. 

— А-Юань, оставить тот же свитер или надеть оранжевый? Хотя он без узоров... 

— А не хочешь надеть белую толстовку с красным солнцем на спине? Она очень тёплая. 

Цзинъи задумался, доставая её из недр шкафа. Немного мятую, что было очевидно. 

— Нет. Мне нужна праздничная атмосфера, — толстовка была небрежно кинута на кучу одежды. Сычжуй вздохнул.

— Тогда оставь зеленую с ёлочками. 

— У меня ещё есть жёлтый.

— И сколько всего у тебя свитеров? — подъем с кровати дался Сычжую тяжело. И все же надеть что-то под подарочный свитер было необходимо, поэтому он взял свою сложенную рубашку со стула. 

— Пятнадцать... наверное. Я не считал. Ммм... Дашь мне свой шарф? Мой испачкался, когда я окунул его в котёл с зельем забывчивости.

— Конечно. И надень водолазку, — Сычжуй поежился, представив, какой дикий холод ждёт их за стенами школы. У замерзшего озера, как он думал, вообще можно покрыться корочкой льда.

Однако все оказалось не так страшно. Дорога в Хогсмид была похожа на сказочный путь в ледяное королевство. 

Крупные узорчатые снежинки падали очень быстро, Цзинъи совсем не успевал смахивать их в шапки. Они приятной тяжестью оседали на ресницах, а потом таяли, и счастливый смех разрезал зимнюю тишину. На пустой дороге уже не было сугробов, оставленных утренней метелью, каменную брусчатку освещали сотни фонарей.

На другой стороне озера играла громкая музыка, слышался чистый смех, редкая пьяная ругань, а окна всех домов и магазинов были разукрашены морозом, но тёплый свет, лившийся из окон, заставлял юношей бежать по праздничным улицам быстрее.

Буквально влетев в «Три метлы», сшибая дверь со скрипящих петель, Сычжуй и Цзинъи сразу же скинули мокрые шапки и шарфы на единственный свободный стол и принялись греть друг другу руки. Щеки и носы были красными от холода, окоченевшие пальцы сильно болели, когда их растирали, а глаза от радости искрились сильнее, чем бенгальские огни. Цзинъи негнущимися пальцами зачесал мокрую челку Сычжуя назад, привставая на носочки и целуя его во влажный лоб. В многолюдном шумном баре на них все равно никто не обратил бы внимания. 

Всеобщее веселье, навеянное атмосферой праздника, быстро охватило юношей. В баре было тепло, их вещи довольно быстро высохли, и Цзинъи гордо обмотал шею уже почти присвоенным себе шарфом с символикой Рейвенкло. Сычжую оставалось только влюблённо вздыхать.

Сливочное пиво приятно обожгло горло. 

Кто-то решил, что запустить конфетти в баре будет хорошей идеей. Оглушительный хлопок за спиной так напугал Цзинъи, что он чуть не уронил кружку, с трудом удержав её в руках. Какая-то часть пива все же расплескалась, поэтому и стол, и его руки стали немного липкими. 

— Какого черта...

— Не волнуйся, сейчас все уберём.

Легкое движение волшебной палочкой — и стол стал выглядеть чище, чем до их прихода. 

Цзинъи захмелел очень быстро. Он свалился на стул, положил потяжелевшую голову на ладони и посмотрел на Сычжуя так нежно, что у того мурашки пробежали по коже.

— А-И, все хорошо?

Цзинъи молча улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Благодаря зажженным свечам, с которых капал парафин, на его румяные, красные и от мороза, и от выпитого пива щеки падали тени от ресниц. Он был прекрасен. Расслабленный, мягкий, с немного растрёпанными волосами. В сине-бронзовом шарфе Рейвенкло. 

У Сычжуя живот скрутило от невероятно сильного прилива любви. Он переставил свой стул поближе к Цзинъи. Возлюбленный привалился к его плечу, напевая под нос какую-то легкую мелодию, и Сычжуй приобнял его за талию, незаметно переливая остатки сливочного пива Цзинъи в свою кружку. 

Цзинъи уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, неслышно посмеиваясь. Сычжуй вопросительно изогнул бровь, но Цзинъи не мог этого увидеть.

— А-Юань.

— М?

— А ты видел, что мы сидим под омелой? 

Сычжуй, правда, не замечал. Возможно, это и была та причина, по которой стол в самом углу бара пустовал. Наверняка все влюблённые сейчас украшали дома и готовили праздничный стол — что им делать в баре? Но это казалось совершенно неважным, потому что Цзинъи игриво смотрел на него исподлобья, а его щеки пылали румянцем. Очаровательно. Так ведь можно и во второй раз влюбиться.

Сычжуй наклонился ниже, тычась губами в уголок легкой улыбки. Цзинъи по-теплому рассмеялся.

— Не так!

Сычжуй поначалу пытался напоминать себе, что в баре было очень много людей, которых могло смутить их открытое поведение, но после отбросил все ненужные мысли, концентрируясь только на том, что было действительно важно. Кто был действительно важен.

— Так? — Сычжуй обхватил лицо Цзинъи своими большими ладонями, мягко проведя пальцами по скулам, и накрыл его губы своими. Цзинъи был податливым и почти плавился, как воск от огня. Он послушно открывал рот, слабо отвечая на настойчивые ласки языка Сычжуя; голова шла кругом от пьянящих чувств. 

Тихое покашливание, которое Сычжуй едва различил среди общего гула, не смутило. Это все омела — не они. Однако гораздо приятнее целоваться было все же там, где никого не было. Например, в гостиной Хаффлпаффа.

Когда Сычжуй, последний раз проведя языком по нижней губе Цзинъи, отстранился, Цзинъи настойчиво закинул руки ему на шею, притягивая к себе вновь. Но Сычжуй лишь мазнул по его губам, тут же вставая со своего места. Удивление отчетливо читалось в пьяном взгляде. 

— Давай вернёмся. До Рождества осталось совсем мало времени, а мы ещё не были в западном крыле. Я слышал, там есть очень длинный коридор с развешенными омелами.

Цзинъи оделся за мгновение. 

Держаться за руки по пути к школе было романтично, но дикий холод заставлял прятать руки в перчатках в карманы. Сычжуй в принципе плохо переносил низкие температуры, да и пальцы у него всегда были ледяными. 

Вот он и придумал способ согреться.

— Снежки? 

Он не был удивлён, когда первый снежок прилетел ему четко в лоб. Меткости Цзинъи завидовали многие студенты, однако в состязаниях по квиддичу он предпочитал не участвовать. Почему — порой было непонятно и самому Цзинъи. Вероятно, сидеть на трибунах, срывать голос, болея за команду факультета, отпивать горячий травяной чай из термоса и ощущать себя частью огромной дружной семьи ему нравилось больше. 

Лицо Сычжуя было мокрым, кожу сильно щепало и покалывало, но он улыбался, пока лепил в насквозь промокших перчатках очередной снежок. Который даже не попадёт в цель. 

До школы оставалось рукой подать, и Сычжуй с каждой секундой все яснее осознавал своё отчаянное положение. Оставался единственный шанс на победу в детской игре. И он не собирался его упускать.

Когда Цзинъи наклонился за снегом, Сычжуй рванул вперёд.

— А-И!

Цзинъи обернулся на крик, и его тут же сбили с ног. Они со звонким смехом упали в огромный сугроб, перекатываясь по снегу, пытаясь прижать друг друга к земле. Цзинъи с видом победителя сел сверху, зажав бёдра Сычжуя ногами, и упёрся голыми ладонями в снег рядом с его головой. Мокрый, красный, счастливый. Перчатки он бросил минуты три назад. Сычжуй приподнялся на локтях, кусая его за щеку и тут же оказываясь снова поваленным в снег. Оба тяжело дышали. У Сычжуя даже шапка слетела, но Цзинъи заботливо надел её на мокрые волосы. Сычжуй промолчал о том, что шапка была полной снега.

Подумали о возможных последствиях они, уже отогреваясь в гостиной Хаффлпаффа. 

Поленья в камине громко трещали. Сычжуй, лениво сидя на длинном желтом диване, который они с Цзинъи перетащили поближе к огню, осматривал комнату. Днём они здесь не задерживались, поэтому и возможности рассмотреть украшения у Сычжуя почти не было. А студенты Хаффлпаффа и домовые эльфы сильно постарались, создавая праздничную обстановку. Венки из омел и остролиста были развешены буквально везде, ковёр был усыпан конфетти и серпантином, на желтых пуфиках и диванах висела золотая и красная мишура. На рождественский пир спускаться не хотелось. В принципе, никто и не заставлял. 

До полуночи оставалось полчаса. 

Цзинъи успел протрезветь после игры в снежки и безудержных валяний в сугробах. Он во второй раз пробрался на кухню, чтобы попросить домовых эльфов дать ему рождественскую выпечку. Отказаться от предложенного гуся он не смог, поэтому бегать на кухню ему пришлось дважды. На низком столике перед камином стояли две кружки с дымящимся чаем и огромная тарелка с имбирным печеньем, украшенным глазурью. От гусей осталась только горка из косточек. 

Сычжуй заботливо укутал их обоих желтым пледом. Цзинъи, прижимаясь к его теплому телу, смотрел за секундной стрелкой настенных часов. Метель снаружи вновь разбушевалась: слышно было только её завывание и скрип оконной рамы. 

— А-Юань.

— М?

— А мы точно Редиску и Крылышко по клеткам рассадили? Я не помню. Мне страшно представить, что они могли сделать с моей комнатой...

— Точно, не волнуйся. 

В тот вечер Цзинъи чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком и в мире маглов, и в мире волшебников. Руки Сычжуя гладили его по спине, по животу, по бедрам; губы Сычжуя мазали везде, где могли достать. Цзинъи громко смеялся, потому что было тепло, приятно и щекотно. А ещё омела висела прямо над ними. 

— Таковы традиции, А-И. Их нельзя нарушать. 

Первый раз в жизни Цзинъи и не хотел.

Обёрточную бумагу Цзинъи раскрывал бережно, будто это и было рождественским подарком Сычжуя. Он очень ценил старания (и страдания) своего возлюбленного, потому не мог просто разорвать её — это было бы равносильно удару ножом в сердце. 

На его коленях лежал фотоальбом. Милые наклейки с котиками, кроликами и цветочками пестрили на обложке. Цзинъи открыл первую фотографию, и его взгляд тут же упал на небольшую надпись в левом углу.

Самому ценному человеку в моей жизни. 

И понеслось.

Знакомство в кабинете у профессора Ланя на чаепитии. Случайное столкновение у Визжащей хижины. «Правда или действие» в гостиной Гриффиндора. Пир после окончания соревнований по квиддичу. Совместные занятия в библиотеке. Практика по уходу за магическими существами. Первое посещение «Трех метел». Пьяный Цзинъи, сидящий на коленях Сычжуя. Неловкий поцелуй на «слабо». Запретный лес и Цзинъи, держащий в руках малыша-акромантула. Первое лето дома у Сычжуя. Готовка с отцом Ванцзи. Путешествие на лодке с папой Усянем. День рождения не в приюте и куча подарков. Слезы счастья. Объятия на перроне перед долгой разлукой. Встреча перед началом учебного года и брошенные на землю чемоданы. 

Долистать до конца Цзинъи не смог. Мешали слезы, безостановочно стекающие по горячим щекам. Сычжуй прижал Цзинъи к себе, стирая пальцами мокрые дорожки. Возможно, его подарок не так уж плох. Хотя, если сравнивать со свитером, связанным Цзинъи, Сычжуй все же схалтурил. 

— А-Юань, — тихий голос Цзинъи был едва различим сквозь всхлипывания. Цзинъи попытался взять себя в руки, глубоко вдохнул и поднял заплаканный взгляд на Сычжуя. — Спасибо тебе большое. Я всегда был один и часто плакал по ночам в приюте, мечтая о месте, которое я мог бы назвать своим домом. О людях, к которым я мог бы вернуться. И ты подарил мне все это. Подарил мне семью. Я люблю тебя, А-Юань, люблю больше жизни.

Сычжуй, все время держащий Цзинъи за руки, дрожал. По его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза, которую Цзинъи поспешно вытер рукавом свитера. Сычжуй не мог сказать ни слова, потому что горло словно сдавило обручем, который становился все меньше и меньше. Он просто уткнулся в плечо Цзинъи, подавив всхлип, и крепко обнял его, цепляясь пальцами за свитер.

— Я, — ему пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы закончить фразу, — тоже тебя люблю, А-И. 

Пламя в камине никак не угасало. Цзинъи широко зевнул, сонным взглядом смотря на огненные языки. Он поглаживал пальцами руку Сычжуя, обхватившую его поперёк живота, и наслаждался тёплым дыханием в макушку.

Нежась в любимых объятиях под треск дров в камине, Цзинъи мечтал засыпать так каждую ночь. 

Наконец-то он не одинок.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта Хогвартс!ау стала для меня неожиданно объемной работой, потому что изначально планировалась как драббл странички на три. Но я очень рада, что смогла расписать её до таких масштабов, не высасывая ничего из пальца и просто наслаждаясь процессом. 
> 
> Надеюсь, что вам тоже понравится ❤️


End file.
